


Girl Gang

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [412]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: from the TFLN meme, navigatorsnorth asked for Kayo: I THINK I JUST JOINED A GANG. PLEASE PICK ME UP.





	

Penny frowned delicately at the message flashing on her comm.   _I THINK I JUST JOINED A GANG. PLEASE PICK ME UP._

“How very odd,” Penny frowned.  Pausing only to lean forward to murmur an instruction in Parker’s ear, Penny tapped the redial icon as the huge car purred into motion.

Kayo answered on the fifth ring.  “Please tell me you’re outside.”

Penny sat back, Sherbert balanced once again on her knees.  “Kayo, darling, what kind of gang did you join that you did not immediately take over.  Because any gang I can think of worthy of the title is one that I’d expect you to be ruling with an iron fist by tea time.”

“I shall take the compliment and repeat my text.”  Penny could tell by the strain in her words that she was spitting through gritted teeth.  “Before they present me with a sequinned pink jacket with my name on it.”

Penny smirked.  “Well, now I’m just intrigued.”  She looked out the canopy as Parker brought the car smoothly up to the curb.  “Kayo?  This gang doesn’t by any chance hang out at the Silver Cedar Lawn Bowl Club?”

“Oh thank goodness,” Kayo sighed and hung up.  A second later, Kayo herself appeared, hurrying up the path and yanking open the door.  Without waiting for an invitation, she barrel-rolled inside, barely missing both Penny and her dog.  “Drive, Parker,” she snapped, and FAB1 peeled smartly out of the parking lot.

Penny smirked at Kayo.

Kayo scowled back.  “Say.  Nothing.” She ordered, folding her arms and turning to stare resolutely out the window.

Penny kept her mouth shut and quietly pulled up on her compact nearby places to acquire a pink jacket and some sequins.


End file.
